Communication devices, such as voice and/or video communication devices (e.g., phones, mobile phones, computers, tablets, etc.) have a range of capabilities and can be used for a variety of forms of communication. For example, communication devices can be used for voice only communication, audio and visual communication, collaborative communication, and the like.
For various reasons, it may be desirable to transfer a communication (e.g., a phone call or a video call) from one communication device to another. For example, it may be desirable to transfer a call from a mobile device to a desk-top or stationary device or vice versa for better (e.g., allow for video in addition to voice communication or allow collaboration in addition to voice and/or video communication, better audio quality, better video quality, and/or better connection to a network), more convenient (e.g., larger screen, easier to use, more battery power or does not rely on battery power), and/or more secure communication (e.g., may be hardwired to a network rather than use wireless communication).
In addition, users often own or have access to one or more personal communication devices (e.g., phones, computers, mobile phones, tablets, and the like) as well as common communication devices, such as conference devices, collaboration devices, and the like. A user may desire to transfer a communication to or from a personal or common device to another device based on one or more criteria, such as the device capabilities noted above, or for another convenience.
Techniques for transferring a communication from a first device to a second device generally require that a user know the existence of the second device and that the first and second devices be on the same network. In addition, a user must generally know information about the second device, such as an extension, phone number, or the like, and enter that information onto his or her first device. Additionally or alternatively, the first and second devices can be preconfigured in a ring group or other formal structure that allows communications to be transferred between devices. For example, private branch exchange (PBX) networks can include ring groups or personal ring groups that allow call parking and pickup to transfer communications between devices. Such communication transfer techniques rely on static programming, and thus are not adaptive to a user's surroundings.
Unfortunately, users often do not know of the existence of or location of devices—e.g., nearby devices—to which or from which they could transfer or receive communications. For example, when traveling, a user in a hotel, or a cruise ship, at a conference center, or the like would likely not know of nearby communication devices suitable for transferring an electronic communication. Further, users typically don't know the capabilities (e.g., video, collaboration) of nearby common devices, and/or the condition (e.g., working, powered, or the like) of the nearby common devices. And, even if such devices were known to a user, typical communication transfer techniques require an exchange of credentials, which the user may not know or which may be cumbersome to enter.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for quickly and easily identifying nearby communication devices, displaying the nearby communication devices' capabilities, and optionally transferring a communication to or from nearby communication devices are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure.